Give me Love
by Elsewhere723
Summary: The town of Mystic Falls has never been one be boring. Some find redemption here, some find forgiveness, and others find hope. As much as they would like to put the small town in their rear view mirror, something keeps pulling them back. Elena/Elijah Kat/Ric Caroline/Klaus Matt/Rebekah Damon/OC Bonnie/Jeremy


6 months had passed for the residents of Mystic Falls went their separate directions. After the resident witch was able to use her magic and Alaric was successfully saved, a truce was made between the supernatural residents of Mystic Falls. Elena's, and the entire town of Mystic Fall's, safety for them to leave the Original family to do as they wanted as long as no one in Mystic Falls suffered at their hands.

Which meant no more assassination attempts. Katherine's human life was also to be left alone as a term of the agreement by the Salvatores, more on Stefan's part than his brother's. Elena persuaded him that the worst punishment for her was to live as a human. They manged to co-exist with more than a few fist fights and sarcastic comments, but their truce remained in tact through the graduation of those still in high school. After Mystic Fall's graduation only a few were left to reside in the small town.

Elena Gilbert let both of the Salvatore's brothers go. After a while it finally sunk in that there wasn't a rule set in stone that she had to choose either of them. Neither did Katherine. The day after the gradation party, Elena set off to travel the world, with the account her parent's had set up for her before they died. She wanted to see what the world had to offer before she even thought about college. She wasn't just the Petrova doppelganger.

There were tearful goodbyes from both her brother, Jeremy and the man who became like a second father to her. Alaric Saltzman drank too much, said the wrong things, and was in no shape to be anybody's role model. He also loved her like he would a daughter. He understood the need to leave the town that held so many bad memories. He told her it was time to "make new memories" as she drove away to her future-a better one.

Elijah heard of Elena's plans wile he was in New Orleans. He knew with her two lovesick puppies gone she would need someone to look after her. Trouble always had a way of following her. Elijah followed her to Nashville, Miami, then to Vegas, and wherever her heart took her. He mad sure she never knew he was there. If ever she caught a glimpse of him he would compel her to forget, a power the young Bennett witch gave him since Elena was on vervain. It was better that way.

Elijah wanted more than anything for her to have a resemblance of a normal life after all the hell she had been through. Even if it didn't include him. He watched as she gave away parts of her heart, but not completely. Rebekah was the only sibling he talked to regularly, the only one who knew his obsession with the doppelganger. Elijah followed her every day for the past six months. What's 6 months when you have an eternity?After all, Elena only had a human lifetime.

Bonnie Bennett didn't even wait until after the graduation party to leave Mystic Falls behind. She practically had her car running during graduation. Only Caroline knew her plan. Everyone else got the lie about changing then stopping by the party. Only she never showed up. She hugged Caroline longer at the end of graduation and a secretive look passed between the two. The witch knew if everyone knew she was leaving, then the crying would start and she would never leave. She was determined not to face Jeremy and try to convey her reasons to him. It was better she didn't give him a chance to stop her.

She traveled to North Carolina for a summer with Lucy with no supernatural drama. After that she started to attend a college four hours away from Mystic Falls. Only Caroline and surprisingly,Damon, knew where she was. She re-invented herself and made lots of new friends. She even went on a few dates. 4 months after her graduation, Bonnie let her magic die with her memories of Mystic Falls.

Jeremy would be a liar if he said he didn't look for Bonnie. He even used his hunter connections to find a witch who would be able to locate her. The closest he got was Bonnie's cousin Lucy's house in North Carolina. Lucy told him immediately when she realized who he was that she didn't know where her cousin was. Jeremy didn't believe her, but realized Bonnie was a powerful witch and if she didn't want to be found then she wouldn't be.

Jeremy kept in touch with his sister, but left out his extra 'activities'. Being a hunter gave him the skills to take care of the vampires in the town. After a fight with Ric, and an even bigger one with Damon, they finally let him go on hunts and help out with supernatural cases. Even since the witch left Damon noticed the youngest Gilbert needed to get his anger out on the bad guys instead of imploding like Gilberts were known to do.

Unlike her other friends, Caroline Forbes didn't want to go anywhere, but stay in Mystic Falls. She had eternity to go to college or see the world. Her mother only had a lifetime with her only daughter. And there was the fact that she was pregnant. The dead witches contacted Bonnie to inform her of that one. It turned out that originals could procreate. That didn't mean Caroline told the father.

Occasionally she traveled a couple towns over with the oldest Salvatore to take care of an out of control supernatural problem, but Damon always made sure that she stayed safe. Just because he wasn't with Elena didn't mean that couldn't be the good guy. The town of Mystic Falls, Damon, Rebekah, Matt, and Bonnie were the only ones who knew of the pregnancy.

Rebekah agreed to keep the baby a secret,but still thought Caroline should at least tell Klaus. Caroline was 1 month pregnant at graduation, the night Klaus skipped town without a word. In late November she was 7 months pregnant. Her pregnancy was going just as smoothly as a normal one would. She continued to stay busy so the father of her child wasn't always on her mind. Most of the time it didn't work.

Klaus didn't like to look back, but he often regretted leaving Mystic Falls. It was impulsive, a choice he made because he thought it would be better for Caroline. Klaus Mikaelson tried to think about anything, but the small town blonde. He still thought about returning time to time. He often thought about what she could be doing. Does she have a boyfriend? If so, was he a vampire or a innocent mortal? Either choice sent him into a jealous rage.

He traveled all around the world. He knew he had to become someone his family,Caroline, could be proud of. He had the knowledge that his baby sister remained in such a small town. He thought it probably had something to do with the quarterback. Whenever they talked on the phone her voice was always strained. It was almost of if she was hiding something. He couldn't be sure.

Klaus attempted to find other girls that would make him forget Caroline, even for a little while. None of them did it for him. Caroline was the only one who could make an impression in his mind. After six months away from the small town of Mystic Falls it was time he visited his baby sister and the love of his life.

Katherine finally found the redemption she didn't know she had been searching for. The Salvatores thought they were punishing her at first while she lived as a human, but she began to enjoy the little things she missed as a vampire. Soon it wasn't a punishment, it was a second chance and she was going to run with it.

Her first step as a human was to put down roots and she decided Mystic Falls was the perfect place to do it. The Salvatores and her came up with some cover story about her being Elena's long lost sister since Elena was adopted. She went by the name Katherine Pierce.

She even made friends with Elena and Bonnie before they left Mystic Falls. A friendship with Caroline was harder to form, but eventually the pregnant vampire came around. Katherine even offered her advice since she had once given birth.

Her most surprising connection was with the Alaric. They traded insults and sarcastic comments, but that was their thing. On a hunt she always had his back and when drunks were getting touchy he was always at her side ready to defend her honor. As much as he claimed to strongly dislike her he sure had a funny way of acting on it, but she didn't mind. Since Stefan was elsewhere and Damon was always looking after Caroline, it was either hang out with a bunch of teenagers or each other. They always came back to each other. Two months after graduation Katherine left to attend college at Whitmore. She figured an eternity was long enough and it was time to do something with her life.

Rebekah chose a different approach than her siblings. She stayed in Mystic Falls to put down roots just like Katherine. For someone who was often surrounded by people she often she felt like something was missing, but she didn't know what it was. The closest thing she had to a friend was Caroline and no guy who entered her life seemed to make it past the first date. Caroline always suspected that Matt had something to do with it, but never voiced her opinion to Rebekah.

Matt continued to work at the Mystic Grille and surprisingly lived a pretty human life. Or as human as he could make it in Mystic Falls. He still missed his sister,but was slowly moving on. He went to work, visited Caroline daily with food from the Grille that she accepted happily, and was going through the motions of a human life. He almost missed the days of having some big evil to defeat or having someone to say.

Damon Salvatore changed the most. He was doing good things because he wanted to not because someone else wanted him to. He protected Caroline with his life and in return she was always the one he turned to when she was about to go off the rails. Caroline was his safe place. She didn't try to judge him, or fix him, she just listened.

Mystic Falls is about to get a treat when a lot of old faces return to the small town. Hearts are going to broken, hearts are going to be mended, and blood is definitely going to be shed. It is going to be like no body ever left.


End file.
